Mobile carrier services are typically based on subscriber identity module (SIM) authentication via subscriber profiles. When moving to a different network, the device can roam on a visited network or the SIM card can be exchanged to use local services. If a new or temporary device is required, however, the device will have merely basic functionality since a subscriber's previous applications and services are not yet available on the new device.